Trust is Rare, Revenge is Sweet
by X-Crimson Fate-X
Summary: Beast boy confinced Terra to come back and join the teen titans again, Rorek's decendant came to earth for help from the teens titans because someone has been trying to destroy his planet,can the titans really trust their new comrades?
1. A Pleasent Surprise

A/N: This is my first fan-fic EVER! So please no flaming. If the characters aren't acting how they're supposed to then tell me, please. So I can change them.

* * *

"_**A pleasant Surprise?"**_

* * *

The alarm blared through the 'T' formation house "Titans, Trouble!" yelled the leader of the group of five teens. Almost instantly the other four Titans were in the living room and following their leader, exiting the building. They rushed down to a bank in Jump City where Mumbo the Magician was using his magic wand to shoot the money into his hat by saying "Mumbo Jumbo!" and swinging his wand, pointing to the money.

"Titans, Go!" yelled Robin, signaling the other Teen Titans to capture the magician. Starfire shot multiple blasts of Star Bolts at Mumbo, who, using his wand, somehow managed to dodge the attack. Cyborgs arm turned into a Sonic Cannon and shot a blast of blue sonic energy, hitting Mumbo against the wall of the bank. Robin threw two bird-o-rangs and pinned Mumbo to the wall by his sleeves. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, encasing the magician in black energy and Beastboy turned into a Python and squeezed Mumbo as the black energy dissipated. Starfire broke the wand in half and Mumbo turned into an elderly man, his original form "Time to appear back where you belong; behind bars." Said Robin as the Police put handcuffs on him and transported him to the city jail.

-----

Cyborg walked into the living room "Any of you seen BB? I've look everywhere and I can't find him." he asked the others. He had just gotten the new Money Balls 5 and wanted to play with Beastboy. Starfire was in the kitchen making some alien dish called 'Gloakfort' or something along those lines. She looked up when she heard Cyborgs question "I am sorry, I do not know where friend Beastboy has gone" she said with apologetic eyes, before naming off some impossible occurrences that she thought may have taken place, as her expression suddenly changed to a worried one "Star, I'm sure none of that stuff happened, Beastboy probably just went on a walk or something. I'm sure it's nothing to get worried over" Robin said without looking over to them. He sat on the couch watching some show about a spy who had been captured and fallen in love with his female captor. Cyborg sighed in disappointment and turned to raven, who was reading at the counter and drinking herbal tea "Rae, what about you?" he asked her. Without looking up from the book, she gave a small shrug "Maybe the pound found him and he got adopted by a blind man" she said dryly before continuing to read. Cyborg didn't bother responding and went over to the couch and sat down near robin and turned off the television then inserted the game, ignoring the rude remarks given to him by Robin and began playing. Robin's insults ceased as he began playing as well. Starfire hovered over to the two boys and cheered them on, but mostly Robin of course, and Raven continued reading.

------------------

Beastboy arrived a few hours later "Hey guys! What's up?" he asked them, seeing as they were all still in the living room. Cyborg and Robin looked over at him "Hey BB, where you been? I was looking everywhere for ya!" Cyborg asked his green friend. Beastboy shrugged and waved his hand in the air "Oh ya'know, I just went on a walk" he answered Robin turned back to the game "See told you nothing was wrong" he said, as his concentration went back to the game. Starfire flew over to him and pulled him into one of her suffocating hugs "Oh! It is so good to see that friend Beastboy was not sold at the pound of animals!" she squealed. Beastboy turned into a snake and slithered out of her grasp then turned back to his original form "Dude, id it me or did your grip get stronger?" he questioned. Starfire beamed with pride "Yes, it has! Thank you for noticing friend Beastboy!" she said to him

The same thing went on for the next few days. After two weeks, it eventually became a common thing for Beastboy to disappear and come back a few hours later at the same time, and people stopped asking him where he kept going in the afternoon. One day he came back, with a surprisingly exited smile plastered on his green face. A shadow loomed behind him, but no one could tell who the person was "Hey you guys, guess what?!" he asked them, his face becoming, if possible, even more excited. They looked at him, saying nothing since they knew he'd give them and answer, regardless of what they do or say "Terra's decided to join the Titans again!" he said, and the shadow standing behind him, came into full view. Sure enough, the person who accompanied Beastboy was Terra. At least that explained where he'd been disappearing to for the past couple of weeks

* * *

A/N: I know that the chapters is like REALLY short and all, so I'm sorry about that, but go ahead and review anyway and I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon. Don't worry, it'll get more interesting eventually!


	2. An Accidental Meeting

A/N: Okay, I know my first story was pretty lame, but I'll try to make it up to you in this story, but this one won't be very long, either, but it's longer than the last one! I'll try to make a really long one for the third chapter, but this is my first story, so just bear with me until I get some really good ideas please!

DISCLAIMER! I own nothing!

* * *

**_"An Accidental Meeting"_**

* * *

Terra stepped beside Beastboy, coming into full view. She gave a small wave "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked them, smiling slightly, trying to act as if nothing had happened in the past

There was an awkward silence

Finally Starfire decided to speak up. She rushed over to Terra and pulled her into one of her signature bone-crushing hugs "Oh, Friend Terra! It is so wonderful to see you again! Is it true that you are wanting to join the Teen Titans again?" she asked Terra, finally letting go, before accidentally suffocating the girl.

Terra gasped after Starfire had finally let go of her. She nodded "Well, yeah. I mean, if it's okay with you guys." She answered, then looked around the room at the other Titans.

Beastboy put a hand on Terra's shoulder, and gave a bright smile when she turned back to look at him "Of course we're fine with it!" he told her, trying to talk for the rest of the Titans.

Starfire clasped her hands together "Yes, it would be most wondrous if you joined us again! We shall go to the Parlor of the Pizza to have the celebration for friend Terras return!" Starfire suggested

Finally, Robin spoke up "Hold on, hold on. You need the _rest _of the team's approval before recruiting people." He said to them

Cyborg looked over at Terra "Well, she ain't got any of Slade's communicators or anything pertaining to Slade, so she looks pretty clean to me" he said to Robin then walked over to Beastboy and stood beside Terra, signaling he agreed to let Terra join the Team once again.

Robin sighed, but before he could say anything, Raven spoke up "I disagree. She betrayed us and tried to kill us. She pretended to be our friend, but turned to Slade to learn how to control her powers instead of just asking us for help. She lied to all of us and threw away our trust as if it were garbage and who's to say that she won't do it again?" she said to them

"She's not under Slade's control anymore so we have every reason to trust her" Beastboy said, added by a nod from Cyborg

Starfire frowned "Oh, please friend Raven. Forgive Terra of her traitorous deeds, just as us three have." She pleaded then looked over at Robin "You understand and have forgiven her, right, Robin?" she asked with pleading eyes

Robin stuttered to find the right words to say. He wanted Terra back on the team, but wasn't really sure whether or not to trust her fully. Finally he let out a small sigh "Okay, but Beastboy, I want you to keep an eye on her since you two are the closest" He said.

Beast boy grinned ear-to-ear "No problem" he said, giving a thumbs up

Raven looked over at Robin, who had now joined with the others in conversation about how Terra has been since they saw her last "What ever happened to 'the whole team's opinion'?" she asked Robin.

Beastboy looked over at her "It's four against one, so she's staying" he said to her, before joining in conversation again with the others.

Raven stood up "I'll be going then" she said, picking up her book and Herbal tea and left the main room and walked to her room. She set her book in the shelf and hovered over the ground in the lotus position "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she said continuously reciting her mantra as the others continued talking out in the main room

----------------

(1 hour later)

Raven continued meditating, when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. She stayed in her meditating position, trying to ignore it.

"Rae, come one! Open up!" Beastboy yelled, as he banged on her door. He looked down the hall as he continued knocking. Raven opened the door, when he was apparently not looking, since he continued knocking, but now he was knocking on her head.

"If you wanted to give me a headache, you could've just started talking, that brings me plenty of pain" she said to him.

He turned when he heard her, then noticed what he was doing and quickly pulled back "Oh, um, sorry" he said to her.

She sighed and began to close the door again, but Beastboy quickly stopped it with his foot "Uh, we're going to go get Pizza" he told her

She turned back to face him "I'm not hungry" she said, but, as if on cue, her stomach gave a loud growl

Beastboy laughed "Okay, then I'll go tell the others that you're on your way" he said then walked back to the main room.

Raven came to the main room a few minutes later "Are we going or not?" she asked dryly.

They soon exited the building and went to the Pizza Parlor

As they were eating and talking with one another, a loud crash was heard, after a bright light shone, so everyone in the city saw it, but dimmed as soon as it had come. The titans stood up, and without needing to hear orders from their leader, they quickly rush to find the source of the light and the sound

A young man stood up, in the middle of the large crater.

The titans exchanged strange looks, knowing that they'd seen him before, and then it hit them. This looked almost exactly like the form that dragon, Malchior, used. Once they remembered who it was, they all began attacking him. Terra, who hadn't been with the Titans when the incident with the dragon happened, attacked anyway, since everyone else was so she knew he couldn't be good

He blocked and evaded their attacks, but soon found himself encased in black energy, and was unable to move.

The titans surrounded the confused teen

"Raven, how'd he escape? I thought you trapped him back in the book" Robin asked her

Raven tried to think of a way he could've gotten out "I don't know, last time I checked, the book was still locked in that chest" she told him

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but please review anyway. I'm working on chapter three so it should be up soon 3 days at tops


	3. Introductions

A/N Okay, I'm going to try really hard to make this one the longest out of all of them, but it didn't work out so well, so I'm not sure if this is the longest or not, but the fourth one should be longer!

Thank you to the people who reviewed the first to chapters! Now onto chapter three!

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda I own nothing!

* * *

"_**Introductions"**_

* * *

"Oh, I assume, you're the one who re-trapped the dreaded beast then?" the boy spoke up after he heard the conversation about a book that held captive a dangerous Dragon.

All the titans looked at him curiously, but didn't answer.

"I am Shey of Null, a descendant of Rorek of Null" he told them.

"Why are you here?" Raven asked in a deadly tone

"I came seeking help, to hide and to re-take my world" he answered her

There was a long pause then Raven finally spoke up again "How long do you intend to stay on earth?" she asked him

"However long it takes for my words army to win the battle" he answered her

Raven looked over at Robin "So?" she asked, figuring that he'd have some sort of plan for what to do with Shey

Robin thought to himself for a short while "Well, he could stay at a hotel but he doesn't know how long he'll be staying so I guess he'll just have to stay with us" he answered

Now Beastboy spoke up "What? He…live with us? But he…and dragon dude…." He sighed "Oh, never mind, it's fine with me I guess" he mumbled. He didn't want a guy that looked like Malchior to live in the same house, because of what the dragon did.

Robin nodded "Star, Cy? What do you think?" he asked them

"Fine with me." Cyborg said with a shrug

Starfire beamed "It would be joyous to have to friends live with us!" She beamed, referring to Terra and Shey, who had coincidentally showed up on the same day.

Robin turned to the last two "Okay what about you guys?" he asked Terra and Raven

Terra shrugged "It's cool with me" she answered

Raven made the black energy that was holding Shey, dissipate "If this is like this mornings vote, then my word doesn't matter" she said, though she'd rather not have someone who looks exactly like Malchior be living under the same room. For once, she actually agreed with Beastboy in this situation.

Robin nodded "Okay, good. I'll need you all to help me set up a temporary room for Shey" he said to the rest of the Titans

Starfire smiled brightly "This will be most joyous!" she said "We can go to the mall of shopping then do the braiding maneuvering of the hair---!"

Raven cleared her throat "Uh, Star. You do know that Shey is a guy, right?" she said, interrupting Starfire.

Starfire's face dropped, but she was quickly smiling again "Ah…Of course, friend Raven!" she said laughing nervously. Obviously she didn't realize the boy's gender until Raven said so.

They began on their way back to Titans Tower.

"So, who's attacking your planet?" Raven asked him, looking at the ground. She wouldn't dare look up at his face, because if she did, she'd feel like she was talking to the dragon and end up taking out her anger on Rorek's descendant.

"The Ghanderians. Apparently, Rorek defeated a so-called god of theirs and they've held a grudge ever since then, but knew that they were no match for the people of my planet" he answered her.

"And, now they've become stronger? As well as their grudge?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply to her question "Yes, they claim to have an almighty power, but I think if that were true then they would've defeated us by now" he told her.

She nodded, but stayed silent the rest of the way back to the Tower.

----

Back at the Tower, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing on the Game Station, Terra, Starfire and Robin were training and Raven was meditating…well, trying to. Every time she recited her mantra, it seemed to echo. She opened her left eye slightly to see if anyone was near, and saw Shey, reciting her mantra at the same time that she did, and he was also in the Lotus position.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, slightly annoyed thinking he was mocking her.

"Meditating, just like you are" he answered.

"Uh, why?" she asked him, hiding the curiosity in her voice

There was a short silence

"Because, it's relaxing." he finally answered.

Raven let out a small sigh and continued for another hour before ending her meditation, followed by Shey.

She walked over to her room, hoping that he wouldn't bother her in there and luckily he didn't. She got a book and began reading it, but when she finished it she took another book and went back to the main room. She sat down at the counter and began to read. Suddenly, the large screen where Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin were sitting at, showed the Titans East.

"Hey, we need some back-up over here, a.s.a.p." Bumble Bee said to the Titans. In the background you could see people, destroying Steel city and thy seemed like they were looking for something.

Robin quickly got up "We're on our way, Bumble Bee." He said then the screen went blank.

Robin said his usual "Titans, Go!" and they all exited the building, on their way to Steel city to help the Titans East.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know it's short, again. Eventually when I don't have writers block, I'll write more. I' going to start working on the Fourth chapter today and I should have it up by tomorrow.


	4. The Book

A/N: Okay, I finished this a lot later than I expected and for that, I apologize, but I just had to get rid of my writers lock so I read some other peoples story so it took awhile for me to finish this one.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, makes me feel bad when I have to write it… just kidding, anyways, onto chapter 4!

* * *

"_**The Book"**_

* * *

The Titans and Shey arrived at Steel city where the destruction seemed considerably worse from when they saw it at Titans Tower. The saw the Titans East fighting and rushed over to help them

"What happened?" Robin asked Speedy as they both attacked.

"I don't know; they were talking about needing to find some book or something." he answered.

Beast boy rammed one of them against the wall then turned back into his human form "A book? Haven't they ever heard of a library?" he commented

"I'm surprised _you've_ heard of a library" Raven said when she heard him "What kind of book is this anyway?" she asked, ignoring Beastboy's remarks Speedy

He shrugged "I don't know, they didn't say. All they said was that they needed a book that was on earth and something about their coordinates getting messed up or something" he said to her, before continuing to launch arrows at the enemies.

Starfire sent Star bolts, flying at the aliens, knocking them to the ground.

Cyborg used his sonic cannon to knock the aliens towards Beastboy's and Starfire's captured group.

Terra made the ground sink under the enemies' feet and hardened the ground again to make them stay there, stuck.

Robin flung more bird a rangs, but had strings attached to them so they tied up the aliens that they swung around.

Mas y Menos aught on to Robins idea and grabbed a thick rope and began tying up all the villains that were disrupting Steel city.

Raven floated up into the air "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said as her eyes started to glow white, black energy soon encased multiple telephone poles and wrapped themselves around the enemies. She was about to do it again, but suddenly a burning white light, knocked her out of the air.

She hit the ground and got up quickly to see where it had come from, and saw Robin, Shey and Beastboy running over to her.

"Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked her once he was in ear-shot.

"Dude, what the heck happened?" Beastboy asked, right after Robin.

Shey was the last to get there "Sorry, my aim was off. I didn't mean to hit you, I was aiming for the alien" he told her, apologetically.

They all looked at him.

"You mean you're the one who sent that light at Raven?" Beastboy asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Um, yes… accidentally" he answered. "Anyway, shouldn't we get back to the enemies who are trying to ruin this place?" Shey asked them.

Robin nodded then went back to the fight, followed by Beastboy.

Raven dusted herself off then went back to the fight, and Shey had already left.

The Teen Titans, Titans East and Shey continued to wrap up the rest of the free roaming aliens.

Some were pinned against a wall, others lay knocked out in the middle of the street, tied up.

All the Titans surrounded the aliens that looked like humans "Why are you here?" he asked the one that looked like he was the leader.

"To find The Book" he answered. He had short brown hair; a few strands covered his eye, while the rest was too short and barely went over his ear. He wore tattered clothing with a strange symbol one the sleeves.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

The man gave him a dirty look "It is proof that I am a combat leader of the Ghanderians" he said with pride clearly evident in his voice.

"Oh, so is this one of the men whom friend Shey was referring to?" Starfire asked Robin.

Robin nodded in reply to her question.

The man looked back at Shey "Oh, so you're here as well?" he said with a small chuckle.

Everyone looked over at Shey to see his response.

Shey ignored them and looked down at the man "Yes, however, I did not expect you to come here as well. Perhaps I should choose a different planet next time." He said, seeming to talk to himself.

"Or you could fight and die with your world you damn coward" he spat.

Shey frowned "I was only listening to my parents, I did not willingly come here like you, insects" he retorted.

"We came to this planet to search for the book, and those low-lives pretended they didn't know what we were talking about" he said moving his head in the direction of Titans East.

Bumble Bee had an aggravated look on her face "Just because we didn't know where your stupid book was, doesn't mean you needed to try and destroy our city!" she said to the man.

He looked up at Bumble Bee "We want the book, so give it to us! We warned you of what we would do if you refused!" he said to her.

"But we don't know what book, there's a million different types of books in this city it could be any one of them!" she told him.

"There're also a million types of different books in Raven's room" Beastboy said jokingly, but everyone seemed to just ignore him, being too focused on the conversation with the man looking for the book.

The man looked irritated "I will call down more army's than you can imagine, and we will destroy your home if you do not give us the book!" he threatened.

Robin stepped in, seeing as Bumble Bee was about to smack the guy and try to explain that they didn't have the book.

"Okay, what does this book look like?" Robin asked in a calm voice as Bumble Bee stepped back.

The man thought for a moment "Well, it's a white book with a circular symbol in the middle and what looked like four metallic crescent moons on the edges of the book. It holds a great power that we desperately need, so just hand it over and we'll leave your world alone." he answered.

Robin thought for a moment I haven't seen ay book that looked like that, so we don't know where it is." He told the man.

Ravens eyes widened when she heard the description "Robin, I think he's talking about…the book that Malchior is inside" she spoke up.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da, this is the longest chapter, yay! Not by much I kno and again, I'm sorry for taking longer than I though well here it is and I'll start on chapter five but don't expect it until Monday


	5. The Plan

A/N Okay, sorry people. I know that took like a really long time for me to post chapter five so I'm going to try and make this one longer for you guys. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Teen Titans or anything in this story *cry cry*

* * *

"_**The Plan"**_

* * *

The man smiled

"Yes, we were told about the creature hidden within the pages of that book. I knew you stupid earthlings had it, now hand it over!" he demanded.

Robin glared at the man.

"What do you need with that book?" Robin asked him as the Titans east were striping the aliens of the weapons.

The man let out a small laugh "To rule over Nol, to have the greatest power in the universe, to be known as the keeper of the powerful creature and many other reasons." he answered.

Raven spoke up "And how exactly do you intend to have control of the beast in the book?" she asked him.

The man now looked over at the dark girl "We have our ways." he told her.

She gave him a threatening look, but it didn't seem to even faze him.

"So, you are the girl that supposedly re-trapped him in the book, I presume?" he asked her, hiding his curiosity.

"Yes, and I'm not about to unleash him for your sake." she answered.

He gave a smug look "We have our own witches that will let him out of that cursed book, as well as control him." He spoke.

"Yes, but you're going to need possession of the book in order to unleash, and gain control over the dragon inside it." She replied.

The man smiled maliciously "Oh, we intend to get it, because you all are going to bring the book to us." He retorted.

Robin spoke up again "And what makes you think that we'll just hand it over to you?" he snapped.

The man turned his focus to The Boy Wonder "Well it's either you hand it over to us, or we call on other soldiers of our world to eliminate everyone from your planet and take the book." He threatened.

Shey cleared his throat, receiving everyone's attention "Maybe you should just hand the book over to them so that nothing happens to your world." He suggested.

The tied up man smiled at the suggestion "Well, I think that's a marvelous idea." He said.

"No way! We can't just hand something like that over to the evil side!" Beastboy said, receiving nods in approval from a few other Titans.

Raven sighed "Is your armies fight like you do than we'll just keep stopping you every time so it's no use to try to threaten us into giving the book over to you." She said with her usual monotone voice.

The man laughed "We're just the lower rank they have far more experienced soldiers that they will send to destroy your earth" he retorted.

The alien soldiers now had no weapons or any form of communication with their home planet so it was surprising that he kept trying to order them or threaten them into handing over the book.

"And how would you even get them to come? We took everything but the clothes on you back o you have no way of communicating with them." Robin said to the man.

The man smirked "On our planet, every soldier is taken to a lab where they implant a type of communication devise inside your head. So unless you want to kill us, you have no way to get it out of our mind." He said. He somehow knew that the Titans didn't kill anyone and that now they could do nothing except hand over the book to the Ghanderian soldier.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, trying to think of a way out of the situation.

The soldier just continued to look at all of the Titans awaiting a response and the underling soldiers stare at their leader, positive that they had won, regardless of the fact that they were all tied up again walls and cement.

Robin sighed and took a step forward "Give us 24 hours to think about your…wager." He said, finally breaking the silence.

The man gave Robin a dirty look "No! We want the book now!" he answered.

Robin frowned "It's not here, in Steel city, and we have to think about the threat so just hold off for twenty-four hours and meet back here tomorrow at this time and we'll give you an answer." He said.

Apparently he had some sort of plan; well the others hoped that he did.

The man stayed quiet for a moment, thinking through what Robin said. Either way he'd get the book. Whether they gave it over to him or he had to find it himself, he'd eventually receive it.

He let out a small sigh "Very well you have to bring me the book tomorrow at this area and time." He finally said.

Robin nodded "And for the time being" he began then looked back at Terra and gave a nod.

Terra's eyes shown yellow and suddenly, bars of earth trapped the Ghanderians and the soldiers remained tied up so there was no way they could get out and cause more havoc and chaos to Steel city.

"You'll need to stay here, under the watch of the Titans East" he finished.

The man looked like he was about to explode "You can't keep us captive! That wasn't the deal!" the man yelled at Robin.

"No but it _is_ the law. You're a criminal and you need to be contained" Robin replied to the man, then looked back over at Terra, who had returned to normal after she made the rock prisons to keep in the aliens.

"Terra, I need you to stay here with the Titans East just incase they somehow manage to break out you need to capture them again" he told her.

Terra nodded in understanding, but Beastboy spoke up.

"Wait, Terra should just come back with us! I'm sure the Titans East can handle these guys by themselves if anyone breaks out." He said to Robin.

Robin looked back over at him "Beastboy, the Titans East can't take control of the rocks and make a prison for the aliens, so we need Terra to stay here" he replied.

"Then I'll stay too, I can help them also!" he said, not wanting to leave Terra after she finally came back.

Robin was about to reply, but Terra spoke up "Beastboy, it's okay. I need to stay behind with the Titans East, and you need to go with the Teen Titans. So I'll see you all tomorrow" she told him.

Beastboy frowned but decided not to say anything more.

Bumble Bee smiled "It'll be good to have another girl at the house rather then just these guys" she said, pointing back to Mas y Menos, Aqualad, and Speedy.

Robin nodded "Okay, well see you guys tomorrow" he said and the Teen Titans began on their way back to the Titans Tower.

---------------------------

{[Back At The Tower]}

Everyone met in the living room, where Robin had called them all to tell them his plan that he thought of after being home for two hours. Apparently earlier today when they thought he had a plan, he was just starting to think of one at that time.

"So, have you figured something out?" Beastboy asked him

Robin nodded in reply "Yea, all we have to do is make an exact duplicate of the book that holds Malchior and they'll leave before they use it so Malchior won't be set free, and the Ghanderians won't destroy anyone's world" he explained.

The other Titans listened to him, and waited for him to continue.

"Raven, you know exactly what the book looked like so you can make a duplicate and Cyborg can make it look like almost the exact same on the outside and you can put in word and incantation that don't do anything and Starfire and Beastboy can help you write the things down while I do some research on the Ghanderians and try to find a way to make the two worlds stop fighting" he told them

Raven shook her head "How are we going to rewrite a 1,000 year old book in about 20 hours?" she asked him

"We work fast." He said simply.

"Alright then, let's get to it!" Cyborg said positively.

Raven went to her room and walked over to the hest that held Malchior's book inside. She opened it and grasped the book. The last thing she wanted to do was make a duplicate of it, but if it kept the Ghanderians from getting their hands on the real one then of course she'd make a copy.

Starfire, Beastboy and Shey all waited outside Ravens door. Everyone had told Shey that he didn't have to help them but he insisted on helping them make the copy of the book, so no one persisted.

Raven exited her room; and everyone looked at the book, but said nothing and walked back into the living room. Cyborg was already starting on the cover the spine and the back and Robin was no where to be found, but everyone knew he was in a separate room, researching as much as he possibly could about the Ghanderians but what they didn't know is that he was also making sure Shey was who he said he was.

------

About four and a half hours passed and they weren't even half ways done with the book.

Beastboy turned into a monkey to use his feet to write, because his hands hurt.

Raven made black energy form around the writing utensil for the same reason as Beastboy's.

Starfire looked as if she was about to slump over and fall asleep any second.

Shey was writing what he was assigned with interest, as he had done the whole time. Unlike Beastboy, he hadn't complained once and unlike Starfire, he seemed wide awake, as if he could continue on for several more hours.

Cyborg had finished an hour ago and since then had started to help copy down the book.

Raven had assigned them each certain parts of the book to copy down and they all knew well enough not to copy own the spells that were written down. They were written in italics and in a different language so you could easily tell them apart from the rest.

Robin hadn't come out since he went into the other room and no one had seen him since, except Starfire, who had gone in there several times to see how he was doing, as well as to escape from having to write so much down.

Suddenly they heard something fall.

They looked around, in search of the source of the noise, and noticed Starfire's sleeping body on the ground, apparently not able to stay up any longer, and it was only around eight-thirty or nine o' clock.

Cyborg looked over at her then at the pages that she had done so far, then over at Raven.

"Hey Rae, how much we got left?" he asked her. If it wasn't that much then he would take Star to her room to continue to sleep, on the other hand, if they still had a long way to go then he'd wake her up and have her continue working on the book.

Raven looked up at him "Not much; just let her sleep." She answered, before going back to writing.

Shey spoke up when he heard the "If you all want, I could finish this by myself and you

all could go and get some rest." He suggested.

Beastboy turned back into his human form and looked over at Shey.

"Wow, I think that's the best idea you've had so far!" he said, eager for a break.

"That the _only _idea he's had, Beastboy, and it wasn't a very good one. There's no way I'm leaving this book here with you people who might accidentally let Malchior out of it." Raven said to them without looking up from her writing.

Cyborg took Starfire to her room, and each of them had silently agreed with her, though they mainly could only think of Beastboy who'd be stupid enough to accidentally let the fearsome dragon out of the bindings of the book.

------

Another 3 hours past, and the duplicate book was only a few pages away from being complete, and those pages were assigned to Beastboy. The three that remained awake waited impatiently and kept telling him to hurry up and write faster.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" he told them. Beastboy hardly ever did any reading or writing, so it was no surprise that he was the last one to finish his pages.

Robin hadn't exited the room he resided in even once, and he hadn't found out very much, but everything that Shey said, seems to be true.

Starfire continued to sleep in her room and silky had gotten out a few times and tried to eat the papers that the other had copied down from the book, and each time he tried to, they each had to take turns to stop writing and take Silky back to Starfire's room.

Beast boy held up his papers "Okay, I'm finished!" he said with a victorious smile, even though he was the last to finish his writing.

Cyborg snatched the papers away from him and put all the pages in the book. He sewed the in there so that it looked like an exact duplicate of Malchior's book.

Beastboy yawned "Well, now that that's over, I'm going to sleep" he said and started walking back to his room.

Cyborg stretch, and you could hear a few cracks as he did so "Me too, I'll see ya'll in the mornin'." He said to them before heading off to his bedroom for the night.

Raven looked over at Shey "You can sleep on the couch" she told him, picking up Malchior's book as well as the duplicate as walked over to her room as Shey walked over to the couch.

As Raven passed by the room that Robin was in, she noticed him slumped over, in a deep sleep and decided against waking him. He needed a good nights rest for tomorrow, all the Titans did since they didn't know whether the Ghanderians would fall for their trick or whether they'd see right through it and continue to bring havoc to Steel city as well as anywhere they could touch.

Raven set the duplicate book on her shelf where she could easily find it in the morning, and put the real book back in the chest, then went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was a lot longer than I expected it to be, but I'm sure you all love a chapter that's actually this long. I'm sorry for taking a week to update, but I was busy with life and I had a lot of writers block, but I wrote as much as I could and I think I'll just publish once a week, but that all depends on how life is. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to Review


	6. The Silence Before The Storm

A/N: Thank you: **In the following days**,**YoungTitan213**, **Demonking101****,** **Nickie** and **Ghost Guy 64**for reviewing on chapters 1 through 5, you guys are awesome! I'm sooo soo soo sorry! This was so late, but I haven't been able to write much because my friend came over and I didn't see her for four years so I was hanging out with her a lot so again, I'm really sorry and again, I'll try to make this as long as I can! Please continue Reviewing and I'll try my best to update faster!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story!

* * *

"_**The Silence Before The Storm"**_

* * *

Raven woke up early that morning and put the duplicate book inside her cloak so that she could give it to the Ghanderians when she saw them again today.

She looked at the entrance to her room hen she heard someone knock; surprised that anyone was actually up this early.

"Who is it?" she asked with her usual, monotone voice.

"It's Shey, can I come inside?" he asked her.

She let out a small sigh and encased the door in black energy and opened it, allowing him to enter.

He stepped through, and waited for her to speak first.

She looked back over at him "Well? What do you want?" she asked him with an impatient tone, yet still monotone.

"I'm sorry for what Malchior did to you, and I promise to never hurt you like that, so please stop looking at me with hate clearly in your eyes" he said to her.

What he said was true. Ever since he came here, Raven has only had hate in her eyes whenever she looked at him because of how much he looked like Malchior. It wasn't like she really meant to. She just feels like that towards Malchior, and gives him that expression, but she thought that no one noticed. She wanted no one to notice since she hardly even realized it herself.

She looked over at him "Is that all?" she asked him, wanting him to leave her room.

Shey let out a small sigh "Well, actually—." he began

"Dudes, come on. We're going back to Steel city to give them the fake book!" He told them, accidentally cutting Shey off from whatever he was going to say.

Starfire and Cyborg had passed by Beastboy, and Raven guessed that Robin was already at the T-car getting ready to leave.

Raven pulled up her hood and exited her room without another word.

Shey followed behind Beastboy, who had left after Raven.

Again Raven's door was encased in black energy and it shut as soon as Shey exited the room.

Cyborg got in the rivers seat of the T-car. Since there weren't enough seats to fit all six of them, Beastboy turned into a mouse and sat ion the front, in between robin and Cyborg; who were both in the front seats.

In the back, Raven was in the seat behind Robin quietly looking out the window.

Starfire sat in the middle seat, talking to Robin about the plan to get the Ghanderians to leave back to their planet.

Shey sat in the seat behind the drivers' seat, and listened to the conversation between the Titans. Everyone had joined in on Starfire and Robin's conversation except Beastboy, who couldn't talk since he was a mouse; and Raven, who simply didn't want to join in the conversation.

---

When the Titans reached Steel city, they saw that the Ghanderians, Titans East and Terra were already there, waiting for them. Cyborg had contacted Bumble Bee last night and had told her of their plan, and she passed it onto the other Titans East.

The Ghanderians were still in the prison that Terra had created for them yesterday to make sure that they stayed and didn't try to look for the book themselves.

Terra put the rocky prison cells back into the ground as the Teen Titans approached they aliens. She knew that they wouldn't try to get away since they wanted the book and even when they did get the book, she knew that they'd just go back to their planet.

Shey Raven and Robin walked over to the leader that they were talking to yesterday, while the Titans East and the rest of the Titans stood in the back, watching what was happening.

The man smiled "Well, did you bring the book? Or are you just going to sit back and watch your planet get destroyed?" he asked, with a smirk on his face

"You swear to leave if we give it to you?" Robin asked. He knew it was a fake, but he had to act like it was hard to give the book to the aliens, or they might realize that the book is a fake.

The man nodded, obviously annoyed by the question "Yes, yes. We'll leave your planet alone if you just hand over the powerful book" he answered. He just wanted the book so that he could take revenge on Shey's home.

Robin nodded and looked back at Raven "Okay, go ahead and give it to him, Rae" he told her.

Raven put her hand in her cloak, then pulled out the book. It looked like an exact duplicate, and even if the words were different, you wouldn't know if you hadn't read the book before hand.

She handed the book to the Ghanderian leader, who took it away from her quickly. He examined it, as though he knew it was a fake.

After a few minutes he looked back up at the Titans, who hoped he hadn't noticed anything.

He gave a smug smile "Thank you for your assistance" he said then looked over at Shey.

"And as for you, you better get home to help your family" he told him.

No expression could be read on his face, but he had the same hate in his eye that Raven had when she looked at him. He said nothing in reply to the Ghanderians statement.

All of the aliens began exiting to there ship, to tell the leader of there world that they retrieved the book and were ready for battle.

The Titans watched as the aliens' ship took off, and hoped that they wouldn't have to see it again.

---

((At the Titans East Tower))

After giving the duplicate book to the aliens to get them to leave, All the Titans and the Titans East went back to the Titans East tower. They got pizza in celebration of getting the Ghanderians to leave. Although the aliens weren't on earth very long; Cyborg and Beastboy would use just about anything as an excuse to go and get pizza.

Terra was turned to stone when everything with Malchior was happening, so Beastboy was telling her everything that happened between Raven, Malchior and the Teen Titans. The Titans East also listened in on the story since they hadn't heard it either.

Raven sat away from the group. It was bad enough that she had to live it, but she wasn't going to tell about it, or listen to other people tell about it if she didn't have to.

Shey had already heard this story. The other people on the planet had spread around rumors of Malchior escaping and a teenage girl trapping him back inside the book, so he didn't have to hear about it again.

He sat down beside Raven, who was reading another one of her book that, apparently, she had also taken; aside from the duplicate book that the Titans gave to the Ghanderians earlier that day.

"Hey, are you still mad?" he asked her quietly.

Raven kept her head down for a moment, ignoring him, but eventually she looked back up at him.

"If you don't like my attitude that's too bad; I'm treating you the same way I treat everyone else." She told him, returning to her book.

After their talk earlier this morning, she really did seem to treat him like the rest of the Titans, and now had the same emotionless eyes that she had when she looked at the others.

Shey shrugged "I didn't say I didn't like your attitude, I just think that you should get over the whole Malchior thing" he told her.

She shot him a cold glare when she heard him.

"I _was_over it, until you came and the Ghanderians came, wanting his book" she told him

She despised the fact that she had actually had any feeling towards the dragon that lied to her. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with anyone, and even though they defeated Trigon, she knows that he's still able to come back since they hadn't really killed him. If she showed too much emotion then it could happen all over again, and of course, she didn't want that to happen.

He kept silent, not really wanting to reply to her statement.

"You were starting to say something earlier today, another reason why you were in my room" she told him.

"What was it you were beginning to say?" she asked him, curious as to what he was saying, but didn't show it in her face.

He looked back at her when he heard her talking again.

"Oh, um, I wanted to ask if I could take Malchior's book back to my planet and destr—."

"No. Malchior's book stays here on earth, there's no way I'm going to let you take it to your planet. Even if you are going to destroy it, what happens if you lose it and Malchior somehow gets out again?" she said to him, interrupting his sentence.

He put his hands up in defense "Okay, okay. I get it" he told her.

She crossed her arms and looked over at the group talking. Apparently, the story had hanged. Robin had a serious look on his face as he began talking.

"Terra, I need you to stay here with the Titans East." He said to everyone.

Obviously, Beastboy spoke up again.

"What? That's not fair! She stayed yesterday too" he complained to Robin.

"Yes, but—" He began.

"Why can't Cyborg or Raven stay?" he asked, interrupting Robin.

Robin sighed "Because, Cyborg would probably be the first to know if the Ghanderians return and their location if they do come back for the real book." He told Beastboy.

"And Raven's the only one who knows all the contents of the book, what to put as well as what not to put, so if we need to make another duplicate, we'll need her" Robin finished, answering Beastboy's question.

Beastboy frowned "Fine then, what about Starfire?" he asked, knowing Robin wouldn't have an excuse to keep Starfire.

Robin stuttered, trying to find something to say so that Starfire could still stay with him.

The Titans East had kept quiet the entire time, not minding which Titan would stay with them, until they heard Beastboy mention Starfire.

Aqualad spoke up "Um Beastboy, we don't want Starfire to have to make a feast out of celebration of her staying here" he said to him, and everyone else knew that they just didn't want to have to eat Starfire's food.

Beastboy let out a small sigh of defeat, obviously understanding what he meant.

"Fine, but I'm staying here with her!" he said to Robin stubbornly.

"Good, that way we'll get both idiots out" Raven muttered to herself when she heard him.

Robin ignored Raven's comment; everyone else seemed to as well.

"Listen BB, we need you on the team, don't worry, after a few days we're gonna have Terra come back; once we're sure that the Ghanderians aren't returning. Until then, she needs to stay with the Titans East, plus I bet Bee doesn't mind having another girl around" Cyborg said to him, trying to get him to calm down.

Beastboy stayed silent for awhile, as did everyone else there.

"Fine…" he said, finally speaking up.

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Speedy, Mas, Menos, Aqualad, Bumble Bee and Terra smiled victoriously when they heard him.

Raven and Shey just had expressionless faces, not really as happy as the Titans or as disappointed as Beastboy.

* * *

(A few hours later)

The Titans all stood up, ready to go back to Titans Tower.

During the time that they were there; Beastboy, Aqualad and Terra were talking to each other the whole time.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee were talking about different subjects such as, which kind of meat taste better, some of the losers at Hive academy and so on.

Robin and Speedy were talking about their weapons and battles in the past, it almost seemed like they were competing against one another about who was in worst situations and how they got out of them.

Mas and Menos were zooming around Starfire, making it hardly possible for her to walk. They asked her question in Spanish, which she wouldn't answer since she didn't know the language.

Raven and Shey sat in the corner of the room talking about different spells and incantations. It surprised everyone to see how much Raven seemed to open up around him now. Apparently, after she stopped looking at him with hate and accepted the fact that he wasn't related to Malchior, she talked more to him.

Now it was getting late and it was time for the Teen Titans to leave.

They said their goodbyes; Beastboy said it mostly to Terra, whom apparently found this funny.

The Titans all left to the T-car and within a short period of time, returned to the Titans Tower. They all went to their separate room. It was really late and even Beastboy wanted to go to bed instead of stay up tonight.

The said "Good night" to each other and retreated to their rooms, and Shey slept on the couch once again.

They didn't know what tomorrow would have in store for them, and didn't want to guess whether or not the Ghanderians would return with battleships or something of the sort.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it was shorter than I wanted it to be, and I'm really sorry for that. I know that some of the characters were kind of OOC but I was in a rush and I couldn't really make them exactly in character. As I said earlier, I'm really busy, so I can't update as often as I would like to. I'm falling behind in school so I have to try to keep my grades up, and that's kind of giving me writers block. Please forgive me, I'll try not to take two weeks to update again, so if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at the stupid writers block. As usual, please Review the chapter and thanks again to all those who reviewed the first five chapters! You guys are awesome! Oh, and I know that right now it doesn't really seem like it's BB&Rae but it's just got to work it's way up there so you just have to wait I guess. I'll try to update faster with the next chapter, as well as try to make it longer, so be patient again, please! And continue Reading!


	7. The Argument After Dusk

A/N: okay so the beginning is REALLY weird! It's kind of bb/Rae, but not really at the same time…anyway it totally screws things up and I thought it'd be funny so I put it in there, anyway just read and don't forget to review

Disclaimer- I Don't own Teen Titans, if I did, this fic would be an episode…or season, depending on how long it'll last because I'm kind of making this up as I go on, but I got the main points figured out, like Shey and everything, so don't worry!

"_**The Argument After Dusk"**_

Raven fluttered her eyelashes open slowly. She sat up in bed and looked outside, it was still dark, so she guessed it was about five or six a.m. She looked over at the clock and was surprised when she saw it was only three o' clock.

She lay back down on her bed with a sigh and tried to go back to sleep.

After fifteen minutes of restless tossing and turning, she finally gave up. She stood up out of bed and took her cloak and wrapped it around her pale body and exited the room. She headed down to the main room to get tea and see if she could fall asleep easier afterwards.

She state boiling some water and turned over to the counter to just lean on it and wait. She nearly jumped when she saw someone sitting in a chair, slumped over the counter and snoring lightly.

As her eyes adjusted more, she saw that the form was the small, talkative green boy.

"Um, Beastboy?" she questioned almost inaudibly to see whether or not he was awake or actually asleep.

He mumbled something, even quieter than her question.

She gave an almost confused look, unable to hear the word that he just muttered

"What?" she asked him

"Terra…" he said louder repeating his last word.

She was surprised that he was dreaming of Terra even though he could easily contact her with her communicator, but it looked like he had already tried that since he had his communicator beside his right hand.

She let a small sigh escape her pale lips "Beastboy" she said again, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and wake him up.

Before she could even nudge him, she heard the chair squeak as her turned around, apparently still asleep since his eyes were closed and his head was resting on his left shoulder.

She opened her mouth a little to say some sarcastic comment about how he fell asleep in the kitchen, but before she could say anything, she felt him press his lips against her.

The two seconds when they were like that seemed like days. Raven finally gathered her thoughts and sent black waves of energy at Beastboy to get him away from her.

He woke up in mid air and was about to question Ravens actions, before he collided with the wall.

He groaned and stood up, rubbing his back and looked over at Raven.

"What the hell was that for?! I know I didn't do anything annoying, all I was doing was sleeping and you randomly attack me!" he said to her, angry with the fact that she just sent him flying into a wall.

"Because you just called me Terra and—" she didn't finished her sentence, because if he didn't know what he did, she wouldn't tell him.

She put up her hood and turned around as she felt a small blush creeping up her pale features.

"Never mind" she mumbled with an annoyed tone in her voice. She began walking out of the room, but was stopped when Beastboy was suddenly in front of her.

She was about to ask him why he was blocking her from her way out, but he spoke before she was even able to open her mouth to speak.

"Why do you have to hate Terra so much?" He practically yelled at her

"She apologized and all the rest of the Titans actually got over it, better yet, be more like Terra and try to forget it ever even happened" he said to Raven, referring to Terra's betrayal.

Raven didn't seem to show any emotion on her face as she spoke to him.

"I don't hate her, I just don't trust her and I can't just 'get over' someone trying to kill me and my friends and it'd be pointless to just forget it or even try to." She told him

"You're blinded by what you think is love and that's the only reason that you'll still accept her" she added

"Well, if I'm blind, then what about the others? They welcomed her back in as well" he said to her.

Raven crossed her arms "Starfire was just glad that Terra was alive and she was overjoyed that her friend had returned. Cyborg was the same; he was naïve enough to buy her innocent act and glad that she was back and wanted to be a Titan again. Robin obviously had to go with you guys because Cyborg said she had no devises that would sell them out to Slade, and Starfire was…well, being Starfire. You said that she didn't want to remember what she had done in the past, and to Robin, that meant she didn't want to remember the bad things she did…but it could also mean she doesn't want to remember the good things she did, even if the good was all a lie" she said to Beastboy.

"That's not true! She didn't want to remember betraying us, that's why she pretended that she had lost her memory!" he yelled, but not loud enough to wake up the other Titans.

Raven was about to reply, but Beastboy cut her off again.

"You have no right to hate her, the only reason that you're trying to o good is because in the end, you'll be the reason for everyone's death!" he said, obviously not thinking before he spoke.

He normally wouldn't have said something like that, but he was angry that Raven still didn't trust Terra, even though everyone else did.

He instantly regretted saying that, but didn't show it in his face.

Some of the things in the kitchen exploded when Raven heard the words leave his mouth.

"Terra had a choice. She could either help her friends, or try to kill them. And because of how weak she was, she tried to kill us. I have no choice, so I'm trying to help you guys. I tried to save you all when Trigon got out, I didn't try and kill you guys off first" she told him, practically hissing her words.

"We helped defeat Trigon, remember and after it all ended, we didn't make you leave, we wanted you to stay so why can't you do the same to Terra?" he asked her, in a calmer voice.

"If you're comparing me to that traitor, then you're even more of a moron than I thought. I'm nothing like her and she's nothing like me, it's like comparing and apple versus a banana; there too different so you ay as well not even bother with it" she told him.

"You're different than everyone so if you're going to dislike someone just because they're different, then you might as well leave the Titans!" he asked her, his voice beginning to rise again.

Ravens eyes widened when she heard him. She knew he was mad, but she didn't expect him to say something like that. She heard something else explode because of her emotions, but she simply ignored it, just like all the other times.

She looked over at him, and could feel her anger rise and her eyes change to a dark red color.

"You're lucky I joined the Titans in the first place, otherwise, you'd be dead and this world would be destroyed!" she told him

"Well, I'm sure you'd love it, that way you'd never have to hear about Terra or about all the great things that she's done!" he said to her.

She was about to respond, but he continued speaking.

"That's right, you've just been jealous of Terra this whole time because even though she almost killed us, everyone still likes her more than they like you!" he said, finishing his sentence.

"I'm not jealous of her! You all can like who ever you want, but you can't make me like her" she said to him.

The kitchen was now destroyed and Shey was trying his best to clean it up…wait, Shey?

"How long have you been awake?" Raven asked him, her eyes returning to their violet color, mainly because she was confused as to why he hadn't said anything before hand, and she was disappointed that she was so angry that she didn't even sense him being awake; actually, she forgot he was just sleeping on the couch.

"Oh, I've been awake since I heard the door open and you come in" he said to Raven, answering her question

"Why haven't you said anything to us or even told us that you were awake?" Beastboy asked him, asking the same question that Raven was about to ask.

"Well because, Raven looked like she was about to rip your head off, and I felt that it wasn't my place to say. I hardly know the Terra girl, and I didn't want to get in between the two of you while you were arguing." He said, turning to face Beastboy as he answered the questions given to him.

Raven rolled her eyes as she listened to them.

"I'm leaving" she told him as she began walking back to her room. She had already made the teapot explode when she was fighting with Beastboy, so she just wanted to go to sleep now.

"Good, leave the Titans so that Terra can take your place!" Beastboy yelled again, remembering the argument that he was having with Raven before they even noticed Shey.

Raven turned back to face him when she heard this, he obviously misunderstood her statement.

"I meant that I was leaving to my room" she told him, before turning around again and continuing on the way to her room.

"Oh…" was all Beastboy said in reply, before turning back to Shey

"I'm going to bed" he told him sleepily, apparently tired again after yelling so much at Raven.

He walked back to his room and lay down on his bed.

Shey didn't say anything and after finishing with the kitchen he went back to the couch and lay down, quickly falling asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

It was around 10am and Robin, Starfire and Shey were at the kitchen table, watching as Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting over food.

Beastboy was only half awake because after his fight with Raven he stayed up all night in his room, thinking about what had happened.

Eventually they ended up eating waffles, and tofu waffles, Beastboy, of course, was the only one who ate the tofu waffles.

Robin looked at all the Titans, knowing that Raven was missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Rae?" he asked them all.

They all shook their heads.

"Maybe she just slept in" Beastboy suggested to him.

Robin shook his head when he heard the suggestion that Beastboy gave.

"No, it's not like her sleep in this late" he told Beastboy

"Sine you're done with your food, go check on her BB" Cyborg said to him. Everyone else was still eating their waffles and Beastboy was the only one who was already finished.

Beastboy let out a small sigh when he heard Cyborg.

"Fine" he said getting up out of his chair and exiting the room after yawning.

No one questioned his tiredness since it wasn't strange for Beastboy to be tired in the morning.

Beastboy walked over to Ravens room and knocked loudly on her door.

"Raven, open up and come out of your room, everyone's wondering where you're at" he said through the door, loud enough so that she could hear him.

A few minutes passed and there was not even any sign of movement coming from inside the room.

Beastboy figured that Raven was just still mad at him.

"Raven I'm sorry about last night" he said to her

Still there was no noise coming from behind the door

He rolled his eyes and another sigh escaped his lips, he was becoming impatient.

He opened her door; looking at the floor he entered the room.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't an—" he stopped speaking when he noticed that the room was completely empty.

His eyes widened and he ran back over to the kitchen, where the other Titans gave him confused expressions.

"What has happened friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked him

"Raven's gone, her room's totally empty!" he told them

Robin still looked confused, as did the rest of the Titans.

"What are you taking about Beastboy?" he asked him

"Raven actually left the Teen Titans!" he said to Robin as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

A/N: Okay, I know that this was a weird chapter, but I wanted some more drama to be put in there so I put a whole chapter on it. Originally, I wasn't going to put this chapter in, but I did anyway cause I kind of like it. Anyway, as usual, please review and thank you to all the other reviewers you guys are all so awesome~ I'll try to do the next chapter quickly, but I'm not really supposed to be on the computer right now, so I'll get it done as quick as I can, have a good day, or night or whenever you're reading this


	8. Lost, Found and Returned

A/N: okay thanks for your reviews people! I know that you all must hate me for not updating but my life's been extremely hectic and I swear to you, I tried to write as much as I could! Now onto the story before you all start throwing virtual tomatoes at me!

Disclaimer- I Don't own Teen Titans

* * *

"**Lost, Found and Returned"**

* * *

"What? Why would Rae leave the Titans?" Cyborg asked Beastboy

Beastboy frowned; he was kind of hoping that no one would ask that question.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously

"Well, we kind of had this fight last night…and I told her that she should just leave the Titans…" he answered quickly and quietly

Shey seemed to be the only one who wasn't surprised by this news.

"But friend Beastboy, what was it that you and friend Raven were fighting about? And why was it so important that you told her to leave us?" she asked in her signature, innocent and curious voice, yet it held sorrow in it as well.

"Because she—" he was about to explain about how she randomly attacked him then started talking bad about Terra and such and how Beastboy was totally innocent but Shey interrupted his sentence.

"Raven went into the kitchen last night to get some tea and Beastboy was there, asleep after failing at his attempt to talk to Terra. Raven went to go wake him up and, thinking she was Terra, Beastboy kissed Raven" he began, but stopped when they all had the same surprised expression on their face. Beastboy had the most surprised expression out of all of them and eventually, the Titans all turned their heads towards Beastboy.

He stuttered trying to find words to say. He obviously hadn't known what he'd done and he felt even more guilty than he had originally felt. He now understood that she got mad because he kissed her not because he thought she was Terra…well maybe both actually.

"I-I didn't know, I swear! She didn't tell me that had happened, so I thought that she was getting mad for no reason at all except that I mixed her up with Terra!" he tried to explain then realized that the last part sounded as though he _did _know that he kissed her. He shook his head.

"No wait, I asked her afterwards why she attacked me and she said that it was because I thought that she was Terra. I thought that she was saying that it was bad to be compared to Terra, then we got in an argument and I told her that she should just leave and now she's gone!" he said, quicker than he had intended.

Each of the Titans looked like they wanted to smack Beastboy upside the head for making such a mistake. Well, all except Shey, who already knew about this so wasn't surprised and Starfire who couldn't possibly be mad at her comrade for making an accidental assumption.

Robin sighed and tried to think of where she might have gone, but Starfire interrupted him.

"Perhaps we should do the splitting up and look for friend Raven?" she suggested.

Robin looked over at her when she spoke.

"Good idea, Star. Cyborg, you try to track her with the T-car. Starfire and I will go together and search from the sky for her. Beastboy, you and Shey try to find her on the land by sniffing her out or have Shey try to sense her presence" he told them, looking at each person as he said their name.

Beastboy was some what glad that he wasn't on his own since he had no idea how to get Raven to come back without getting killed in the process.

Robin yelled him signature "Titans Go!" and they all exited the building, going in different directions to search for their friend.

---

Earlier that day Raven had packed her stuff after a few minutes of thinking over her argument with Beastboy. She was of course angry with what he said…he didn't get what he did and there was no way on earth that she would tell him that he just kissed her while thinking that she was Terra.

With her abilities, it wasn't hard to pack quickly and quietly and she could leave the tower without making a noise.

Once out of the tower, she thought about going to Azarath, but decided against it and instead she simply began walking around Jump City. She knew that any ordinary human wouldn't want to walk around some city at four in the morning, especially somewhere called 'jump' city, but all the villains knew that if they tried to do something that the Teen Titans would catch them and put them right back in prison, plus she had her abilities so it wasn't hard to get some mugger off her back if she was attacked or something.

As weariness grew on her, she finally went into some alley and sat down against the wall. She told herself that she would just rest for a short while before getting up again and flying to a different city, but without realizing it, she soon fell asleep; slumped against the wall of the alley, not realizing how quickly time had flown by.

---

Cyborg drove in his T-Car, trying to get a signal from Ravens communicator. Sadly, all that he found out was that she had left her communicator at the Titans Tower. He cursed silently then looked back at the road in front of him and continued driving.

After a few minutes, he called up Robin, who was being carried by Starfire as they tried desperately to find their friend. He heard his communicator beeping and answered it.

"Hey Cy, find anything yet?" he asked his half metal friend.

"Nope, nothin' yet, man. I tried tracking her signal from her communicator, but she didn't bring it with her when she left the tower, so now I'm trying to access the cameras placed around the city to see if any of them saw her" he told his leader as he drove down the street.

Some pictures and videos came up on the screen in the T-Car, but apparently none of them had caught sight of Raven, so Cyborg kept on driving, looking from the road, to the sidewalk then back to the cameras as he tried to find his dark friend.

---

Beast boy flew through the air in the form of a hawk with Shey following behind him, as they began searching for Raven. He kept switching from a hawk to a hound to try and spot her from the air, or sniff her out on the ground. He hadn't really asked for the help of Shey since they left the tower, actually, he had hardly even spoken to him.

He touched the ground, now in his normal for and let out a sigh of defeat "Man, there's no way we'll find her. We've looked like everywhere!" he said to himself then looked over at Shey.

"You go left and I'll go right" he told him. Giving a nod in reply, Shey turned the corner and rose in the air once again and looked for her. Not long after the words had left his mouth, he caught a familiar scent. He turned around to tell Shey, but saw that he was already gone.

He shook his head, deciding not to after him and tell him that he thinks he found some thing.

Instead, he began running once again, following the smell. Because of his ability to change in to different animals, his senses were heightened so he could smell pretty good, of course, not as well as he could if he were in his dog form. But that didn't matter now, because he had caught the scent so he didn't need to be in any of his animal forms.

After turning corner after corner, he came upon an alley. He saw a figure at the end of it and without thinking much of what he was doing, he ran up to the person.

"Raven?" he asked it.

After a few seconds with no response, he walked up closer to get a better view. As it turned out, it was his friend. He smiled and went to wake her up, but stopped short a few inches away from nudging her shoulder.

'_What if she's still mad at me and refuses to come back?' _he thought to himself, before backing up a little bit.

He shook his head, trying to remove the thoughts and looked back over at Raven. He walked up to her and shook her shoulder "Raven, hey Rae, wake up" he said to her.

Raven opened her eyes, hearing an annoyingly familiar voice. She looked over at the source. Before she could speak, the memories of the previous night flooded into her mind.

"Beastboy what are you doing here?" she asked him. She had expected some one to come looking for her but hadn't really expected it to be Beastboy and definitely didn't count on being found in the first place.

"What do you mean 'What are you doing here'? I came looking for you of course" he told her like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Where are the others?" she asked him.

"Looking for you" he replied.

He pulled out his communicator "Hey guys I found her" he said into it.

"Where was she?" Robin's voice asked.

"She was asleep in some alley" he replied.

"Okay, bring her back to the Tower and we'll all meet you there. Over." he said to him.

Beastboy put the communicator back into his pocket and looked back over at Raven.

"Okay, let's go back now" he told Raven.

Raven didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked her, seeing as she hasn't even gotten up yet.

"I thought you wanted me to leave. You're only asking me to come back because of the rest of the team." She said to him

Beastboy let out an almost inaudible sigh "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean anything that I said. There's no way that I would want you to leave the team." He told her.

She was his friend, he was just in a bad mood last night so he said things that he didn't even really mean and because of that, she had left.

Before Raven could even reply to Beastboy there was a loud crash near them. They both got up and ran to the source, where they then saw people that they really didn't want to see at the moment.

Apparently, the Ghanderians had recently found out about the fake book and now, they came back to retrieve the real one…as was expected.

However, they apparently had a fight while landing, which caused them to crash into a few walls. The walls looked less damaged than the air craft though.

The leader of them was in the middle of an argument, but stopped talking when he saw the two teens.

"You! Where is the real Book?" he asked them, anger was clearly evident in his voice.

* * *

A/N: sorry, this chapter took me forever to write because I've been busy. I wrote it as fast as I could, but it came out pretty short, so I also apologize for that. I'll try to update a lot sooner. I'm almost done with finals so I should be able to write more after that. Again, sorry and thank you for reading, please Review :)


End file.
